


Scared, Potter?

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: My January Drabble for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Hurt/comfort, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Scared, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Incredible thanks to OTPshipper98 for helping me cut the words down!

“Potter!”

“What?!” Potter sounded too defeated to be venomous. Today was a bad day, and even if he wasn’t best friends with the Gryffindork, something  _ annoying  _ wouldn’t let him leave Potter alone.

“Do you…Do you want a hug?” 

Hunger—feral and desperate—seeped into Potter’s eyes. Still, Potter stood rigid. Wary.

“What’s the matter? Scared, Potter?”

A surprised laugh barked from Potter’s throat, but immediately the smile fled, chased by tears suddenly streaming. 

“Always,” Potter choked.

Shocked, Draco stood frozen, before gently pulling him closer, gasping as Potter fell against him, sobbing. As a wave of ungodly compassion big enough to knock over a Hufflepuff flooded him, Draco swallowed, shakily murmuring, “I’ve got you,” uncertain of whom he was trying to calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on Tumblr! @april-thightfury115


End file.
